*~His 'Mione~*
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: Ron has seen mistakes, making him loose everything, including his girlfriend... But were all of the mistakes his? R/R plz!


**His 'Mione**

Taya J Weasley 

16 year old Ron Weasley sat in his shared dorm, thinking of his past mistakes, and why it had to turn out this way. Things seemed to be going perfect in his life at the beginning of 5th year. He finally had his best friend safe, no psychotic dark lord trying to kill them all, he had money since he got a job working for Gred&Forge Joke Emporium over the summer, and best of all, he had a girlfriend. After 4 years of dodging the subject, he and his best friend had gotten it right and got together. 

_I pretend that im glad you went away  
These four walls close in more everyday  
And im dyin inside  
And nobody knows it but me_

Life was perfect for that little while... But all good things come to an end, right? This did. Life for Ron went downhill... He and Hermione had gotten into more fights then ever, Harry was cold-hearted and dumped his sister for some Ravenclaw, and Gred&Forge's had been loosing business. 

But nothing else mattered except that Hermione seemed to be getting mad at him for everything little thing that he did wrong, even thought as much as he shaped up from the point of getting with her. She was the greatest girl in the world, but she had a temper with a mind of it's own. 

_Like a clown I put on a show  
Paint it real even if nobody knows  
And im crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me_

She decided to end it only after barely 6 months, leaving Ron brokenhearted, more then he thought he would feel. She had, of course, cried as well, but refused when he asked her for one more chance. According to her, he had 'more chances than I can give'. So now, a year later, he still regretted doing, well, whatever he did to drive her away. But she didn't seem to regret it much. 

_Why didn't I say  
The things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a tumbling down  
I can say it so clearly  
But your no where around_

__

Two months after the break up with Ron, about 3 or 4 months ago, Hermione accepted Viktor Krums 'invitation' to be *his* girlfriend. She had told Ron mere weeks before Krum asked that she 'wasn't ready to love yet', it seemed all she need was a few days. 

_The nights are lonely and the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And im missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

Ron never accepted invitations to parties, or went to the dances {held more frequently this year} with anyone, if he went at all. He didn't try out for Qudditch either, nor did he do any other activities. His days dwindled down to homework, a different twist on Ron's part, and classes; anything in-between was spent for writing down thoughts, or occasionally watching Harry practice with the Quidditch team. But he never strayed to far away from Harry when Hermione was near. 

_I carry a smile when im broken in two  
And im nobody without someone like you  
And im tremblin inside  
And nobody knows it but me_

__

No matter what people tried, Ron stayed curled up in his shell for almost all of 6th year, declining from the numerous invitations to go somewhere or do something with other people. By Christmas break, almost all of the Gryffindor house was worried about Ron... All but one sixth year girl at least. 

_Lie awake its a quarter past 3  
I'd scream it at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Ya my heart is callin you  
And nobody knows it but me_

During Christmas break, Ron was rarely seen, only by Harry and occasionally his sister, Ginny. He sat up in his dorm thinking, what he did wrong, what he could of done right, and what was so wrong with him... But every conclusion that he came to didn't make sense... Only that *he* was the problem, not his faults, *he* himself was then problem, *a* problem. 

_How blue can I get  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle its been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say  
Just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still_

__

No one doubted that all of this was the hurt that was reflected by Hermione, yet no one challenged any other ideas. Some blamed Ron himself, they say that it was in the past, and he should get over it, but from Ron's point of view, Hermione would never let him live it down. 

_The nights are lonely  
And the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And im missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

When she received a letter from *her dearest boyfriend* she would flaunt it, making sure that Ron would see it. She always went on of how *no one else ever gave her 'that' or 'this'*, making Ron fall deeper into his shell. In his eyes, she never cared about him at all. 

_Nobody, nobody but me  
Tomorrow morning im hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you where ever  
ever you might go  
And im gonna hold my heart  
And hope you come back to me_

Ron never knew what changed his 'Mione that quickly, what possessed her at the time. Whether it was when she actually acted like she felt something for him, or why she was acting so cold-hearted now. Whatever it was, she didn't seem to understand, it was tearing him up inside. 

_The nights are lonely and the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And im missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

Every smile she flashed, every laugh she laughed, every lecture she gave, he missed her. He missed her correcting him, he missed her laughing with him, he missed her smile, her scent, her kiss... He missed his 'Mione. 

_I pretend that im glad you went away  
These four walls close in more everyday  
And im dyin inside  
And nobody knows it but me_

__

__**AN: Please tell me what you think. I know it is *so* angsty... Please tell me if youd like more or just trash it. ~taya j weasley**


End file.
